the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hainoko (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"It doesn't matter if I'm weak, as long as I'm useful." Background Hainoko was not born a Tundra, nor has she ever strayed too far from home. Her egg was left nestled in amongst the grass of the Focal Point, lazily sleeping away time until one of the Arcanist’s experiments, or so it is presumed, hit the egg, forcing it to hatch. The hatchling fae that crawled out was weak, blinking feebly up at her surroundings in a mix of curiosity and fear before finding herself picked up by a wandering dragon. He felt safe and she was too weak to fight, so she curled up in the tundra’s warm, if rather damp, fur and fell asleep. She slept for days, to the fretting of the dragon that had found her, and the rest of the clan he had brought her to, and as she slept, she morphed. The energy that had struck her egg had done more than just force her to hatch, it had set in motion a chain of events within her that was changing her very being. By the time she woke up, several days after falling asleep, she was no longer a spindly fae, but a small tundra. Shaking her head several times to try and get the strange sensations to fade, she moved to curl up next to the smell she recognised as being safe and promptly went back to sleep. It was weeks before she was strong enough to stay awake for more than an hour at a time, and months before she dared leave her cave to explore the rest of the lair, her rescuer and almost-constant companion Kanshi by her side every step of the way. It was quickly becoming apparent that she would never be truly strong, although she put in all the energy she could, and she despaired at being of use to the clan to pay them back for their kindness. Salvation came in the form of the clan leader. She had not interacted much with KetsuekiRyuu, although the fae often came to visit her when she had the chance, but as she spent more time lying in the grass just outside of her cave, she began to watch the small fae, noticing that she often became overwhelmed at the size of the clan, and came up with a solution, offering to help her with the decisions and lighten the load, or even just be an ear for when she needed it. Thankful, KetsuekiRyuu accepted, and Hainoko found herself finally feeling like a true member of the clan. Personality Hainoko is always smiling. She’s patient and does her best to be kind, although sometimes she doesn’t manage to say the right thing. Eager to please, and desperate to belong, she can be gullible and easily manipulated, although Kanshi does his best to make sure that doesn’t happen. Most of the clan like her too much to take advantage of her, anyway. She’s scared of losing her place in the clan, well aware of her frailty and the potential for her to lose her usefulness. Role Within The Clan She works as KetsuekiRyuu’s advisor and confident. It’s not a job she is particularly good at, as she often forgets important details, but KetsuekiRyuu appreciates her too much to get another. What she is good at is remembering facts about individual dragons when they are within smelling range, having associated things with the scents. She also writes several things down to help her remember. Appearance Hainoko is small and frail for a tundra. While her voluminous fur hides it for the most part, she is weak and standing for too long hurts her, which is why she is often found sitting or lying in the grass. Sparkles like starlight cover her fur, which is presumed to be a side effect from the transformation. She is adorned with silks, mainly gifted to her by Kanshi, although some of them have occasional tears in them from where she’s fallen over after walking for too long, or simply losing her balance. She’s often considered clumsy by those that don’t realise how frail she is. Abilities Magic Despite being originally a fae, and turning into another magical breed, Hainoko’s magical ability is small. Some theorise that all her potential was absorbed during her transformation, but she can do little more than produce a pink glow when she tries. Mêlée Surprisingly for her frail state, Hainoko is a capable fighter, although she cannot last long before her frailty catches up to her. To this end, when she insisted on learning to fight, she learnt techniques that allowed her to defeat her opponents very quickly. As the clan as a whole is full of capable fighters, however, she has allowed her skills to dull slightly, only spending a few minutes a week to stop her skills from deteriorating all together. Relationships WIP Trivia * Hainoko (灰の子) is Japanese for child of ash Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Tundra Category:Advisor